


Disaster Averted

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Humour, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wasn't entirely sure why fucking Greenberg was calling him, how he even got his number was a mystery but not really because Jackson was a dick and wrote it in a bathroom stall saying that he gave good head which he got him back for the Herpes Incident of July 2013, though that was a story for another time, the point was he was on the phone with a kid he didn't even know getting shit about not having a date to his dad's wedding. How in the hell was this is life?</p><p> </p><p>So he formed a plan.</p><p>Stiles' fake boyfriend check-list:</p><p>Choose a name that’s believable and easy to remember. Check</p><p> </p><p>Make sure you have shared interests like classic movies and mythology .Check.</p><p> </p><p>Make sure that he lives in a town far away. Check.</p><p> </p><p>Create a fake email account and send romantic emails to self. Check.</p><p> </p><p>Get the fake-a-text app on i-Phone and have a conversation with fake boyfriend to show family as proof of relationship. Check.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disaster Averted

**Author's Note:**

> With the help of @cinderpaw
> 
> May be edited at some point to make it longer. But for now this is it.

 

Stiles wasn't entirely sure why _fucking Greenberg_ was calling him, how he even got his number was a mystery but not really because Jackson was a dick and wrote it in a bathroom stall saying that he gave good head which he got him back for the Herpes Incident of July 2013, though that was a story for another time, the point was he was on the phone with a kid he didn't even know getting shit about not having a date to his dad's wedding. How in the hell was this is life?

 

So he formed a plan.  


Stiles' fake boyfriend check-list:

Choose a name that’s believable and easy to remember. Check

 

Make sure you have shared interests like classic movies and mythology .Check. 

 

Make sure that he lives in a town far away. Check.

 

Create a fake email account and send romantic emails to self. Check.

 

Get the fake-a-text app on i-Phone and have a conversation with fake boyfriend to show family as proof of relationship. Check.

 

And everyone believed him except one person. Scott knew he didn’t actually have a boyfriend. Greenburg was suspicious but he still slightly believed whereas Scott he knew. And he was upset that he couldn’t tell Allison that Stiles wasn’t dating anyone. 

 

Why the fuck did his dad have to invite the whole town to see him be wed to Melissa? I mean he was so happy he could actually be Scott's brother and Melissa was a saint but who has an open wedding? Greenburg did not have to come but he was going to so he could humiliate Stiles. So now he needed to find a guy to be his fake boyfriend. Except it wouldn’t be that easy would it? Other wise he would have an actual boyfriend. Time for another list. Who was eligible? And took change.

 

Derek: Grumpy. Looks like a god but has horrible taste in relationships. So no.

Isaac: Cute,adorable and gorgeous. However has a thing for Scott and or Allison. 

Scott: NO. He is my bro.

Danny: Lord can he make a man drool but he has a boyfriend already. Shame. 

Boyd: Handsome. Doesn't talk much. Would probably cut off my balls before agreeing to it.

Peter: is really creepy. But super hot. And isn't with anyone. Also takes joy in deceiving people.

 

Why was he the only one ? He would suck a thousand dicks for it not to be him! 

 

Stiles began to plan a time that would be perfect to ask Peter and there never actually seemed to be a time the pack was always there or he was be a tiny bit murderous if he was alone so when one weekend , two weeks away from the wedding, Stiles was in a coffee shop getting a drink for the bride to be as he was helping her with the last minute plans whilst Scott helped his father. It was a way to bond (plus Scott sucked at women things), and he noticed Peter on his laptop in the corner of the shop by the window,nursing a black coffee. 

 

Stiles took a really deep breathe and walked over to the man who either didn’t know he was there or was pretending not to notice him. The latter. 

“So how are you?Fancy seeing you here” Stiles stuttered with a nervous energy. 

 

“Yes it is strange that I am outdoors and not in a cave. I'm not Derek.” Peter answered before he sipped his coffee his mouth shaped up in a curl.

 

“You don’t mind if I sit do you? I didn't think so” Stiles planted his butt down on the seat opposite Peter. “Do you remember that time I asked you to date me for my dad's wedding?" He held his breath. And stuck out his bottom lip,and made his best puppy dog face. Nothing compared to Scott's or Isaac's. 

"Actually no, I recall no such thing" Peter said in his normal 'I really don’t care' tone.

 

"No ,no you do! How's your Saturday look?" Peter had never looked more confused but intrigued in his life, but he raised his eyebrows and answered 'fine'. “Oh, my God! So you’ll do this for me?”Stiles practically burst the werewolves eardrums. 　

  
“Yeah, but my escort fees could run in the thousands for over night stays,” he said with coolness in his tone,no smirk, all seriousness. And Stiles' jaw dropped that he could catch flies. 

 

“How many thousands?” Stiles squeaked as he began to check his bank account of his phone. Cause technology lets you do that now. The older werewolf burst out in laughter so much so that he threw his head back,slammed his hands on the table knocking his nearly empty cup over and having nearly all the coffee shop staring at them both. “You are a dick”

 

“We are going to have to get to know each other so the facts are straight . Denny's tomorrow for breakfast” Stiles announced before he stood up a smile spread on his face as he left. Please don’t be as torturous as you seem, Stiles begged in his head.  
  
Stiles practically skipped back to Melissa who was talking with the caterers. He had to help her with the seating plans that had already been re-done ten times , Stiles grandparents were unable to come, mostly because they had fell out with his dad ever since his mother,Claudia, died. Scott was the man of honour and he was meant to help his mom with the planning but she kicked him out so he had to swap duties with Stiles as Scott didn’t know what neutral colours were. Melissa's parents had been extremely helpful with wedding paying for the majority of it. Melissa's mom Roquel was lovely older women whom wore too much perfume and her father German (pronounced Her-Mon) had an awesome moustache and he didn’t seem to talk that much compared to his wife. Nick (Yes that is his dad's name) decided to have Dr Deaton and Tara to sit where his mother and father should have sat. But another thing they had to change was peoples dates. Jackson had came back from London meaning Lydia dumped Aidan and he ended up dating Cora (Gasp!). 

 

God weddings were stressful! 

 

 

 

They were still having dancing lessons because Melissa wanted her first dance to be perfect. She wasn’t being a Bridezilla, she just really wanted this wedding and relationship to be perfect because of how much she loved his dad. But she needed not worry his father had never looked at anyone ,other than Claudia, the way he looked at her. And that relationship was effortless ,and so will this one. He couldn’t stop smiling at how much he loved them being together, how excited he was to see his dad smiling all the time again and Melissa also deserved someone who would treat her like a (badass) princess that she was. 

 

So he had to invite Peter to the dancing lessons, Allison was going and Melissa was practically begging him to bring his boyfriend. But first he had to survive breakfast with Peter. 

 

…..

 

“Any allergies I should know about my _boyfriend_?” Peter snickered from the behind the diner’s menu.

Stiles groaned because, really, this dick was enjoying this way too much. “I can’t take bullshit, that’s why being with you physically hurts me, any minute now I’ll start singing Killing Me Softly by Fleetwood Mac.” He said as he chewed on his bottom lip then clutched an imaginary pearl necklace when Peter raised his eyebrows, taking a peek at the younger man from over the menu and a grown serial killer shouldn’t look that cute _but he does_ and it _isn’t fair_.

Before Peter could embarrass Stiles or he could embarrass himself, the waitress, Dinah, waltzed up, grinning at her regular and smirking at the new customer with a ~~curious~~ ~~amused~~ ~~protective~~ guarded look. “Hey hun, where’s you dad?” She asked Stiles, still looking at Peter who simply grinned at the attention.

“Planning the wedding, being awesome, the uzhe, how’ve you been? How’re Becky and the baby?” He smiled widely at the memory of her daughter prancing in and chatting with his dad about being a cop, her baby brother and how one day she and Stiles would get married, the woman in turn laughed with him.

“Good, she found a new affection last week, the babysitter.” She looked delighted at the faux-scandalized expression of Stiles’ face. “Anyway, what can I get for you and your _friend_?”

The best thing about Dinah, she minded her own business and knew Stiles could handle himself.

“His name’s Peter. I’ll have my usual.” He said then tapped his fingers against the table and scrunched his face up, wiggling his mouth in an attempt to feel a little less uncomfortable. “And a chocolate milkshake, thank you, Dinah.”

Peter smirked along with the waitress. “Whatever it is he’s having, also a glass of strawberry lemonade, please.” He looked far too pleased at the flail that Stiles couldn’t contain.

Dinah smirked but walked way without a word and, really, that woman was a saint.

“ _Strawberry lemonade_ , you drink _strawberry. lemonade._ That’s not threatening at all; you’re supposed to be super scary!” Stiles sputtered incredulously.

“Well, not every ‘psychopath’ can be like Hannibal Lecter.” He sassed, using air quotes and everything.

That set off another fit from the human. “Did you, did you just make a funny? You made a funny! Oh my god, what is the world coming to when Peter Elizabeth Hale makes jokes?” He asked sarcastically earning a raised eyebrow from his companion.

“That is _not_ my middle name.” Peter said with a light chuckled.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Then what is it?” He challenged playfully and really, when did he and Peter’s banter become more amusing than bloodthirsty?

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.” Something so innocent and childish shouldn’t be so full of suggestion.

“No, no no no, that’s not a thing that’s a thing, okay?” Stiles waved his hands in front of him as if to physically repel the idea.

“Please?” He begged with his bottom lip jutting out only slightly and the corners of his lips twitching which wasn’t okay, again, grown serial killers shouldn’t be cute.

Stiles stood strong, though, pushed through the adorableness that shouldn’t be a thing and held his ground. “No.” He said firmly because, no.

“Fine,” Peter crossed his arms. “Geoffrey.”

He shook his head with a chuckle. “No, it isn’t Jeffrey, Tyler.”

“Too mundane, you can do better, Aleksander, ‘ks’ not ‘x’, it has to be something odd, right?” Just then the waitress brought them their drinks, both smiled and said their thanks then continued their game; she stood there for a second in amusement before leaving with a shake of her head.

“One: I would go by Alex, ‘ks’ or not, two: it’s worse than anything you can possibly imagine and three: _you_ can do better, Manuel.” 

“That’s an interesting guess, Hamish, but I’m afraid not.”

“Jan, Jan-Jan-Jan, that’s tasty but wrong, c’mon, man.”

“Cute. Is it something like Mystery? If so your father and I will have words.”

“Oh my god, no, I mean at least you can pronounce that, Diego.”

“Do I look really look like I’m from Hispanic lineage? Please do try harder, my dear Bjorn.”

“You do have that Mexican Mafia feel going on with that hair, Hugo and you can’t deny that Cora is more than a little Puerto Rican with those hidden razorblades in her teeth.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Cristobal.”

When Dinah returned she placed the plates stacked with peanut butter and chocolate pancakes, to which Peter looked at Stiles with an eyebrow rose questioningly who blushed slightly, a mumbled _shuddup_ barely audible to the werewolf.

“Enjoy boys, and Peter,” She waited until he hummed thoughtfully. “His first name is Polish.” She said then walked away, laughing when Stiles called her a traitor.

Peter grinned in response. “Well, I’m afraid I don’t know that many names of that origin, however,” He whipped out his phone and was about to speak again before Stiles threw a napkin at him with a barely concealed snicker when it hit his face.

“Okay, tell me yours first.” His nerves were buzzing and Peter wondered just how many people knew this boy’s name, how many had he told after he changed his preferred calling.

After a sigh, Peter shrugged. “Leland.” Then braced himself for the inevitable jokes that he would make.

Only, there weren’t any, if anything he looked a little bit relieved. “Wow, unexpected, I mean not terrible, like, you know, Wawrzyniec.” Stiles whispered the last bit, like he wasn’t sitting across from a being with super hearing.

“I’m sorry, what?” Because, really, he needed to hear that again, just to be sure.

“W-a-w-r-z-y-n-i-e-c, pronounced varf-zhin-yets, now go ahead, lay it on me.” The boy looked defeated.

“Well, I suppose I do have to lay something on you, as your older, more experienced boyfriend.” Peter couldn’t resist, he really couldn’t.

Stiles dropped his head against the table with a thud, some of the other patrons glancing over only to see Peter drizzling syrup on his pancakes with a smug, self-satisfied smirk and Stiles groaning. “I should have seen that coming.”

“You’ll see me coming.”

“Ohmy _god,_ what is _wrong_ with you? Are you thirteen?”

 

 

 

Dinner was fairly uneventful, which was probably the most surprising thing since Scott being a werewolf and Peter being the alpha (that one was seriously a M. Night level twist), the second he cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention and they saw Peter standing behind him looking smug yet unimpressed they had varying range of emotions but Misses McCall, soon to be Misses Stilinski, was by far the best, simply staring for a moment than shrugging and continued eating her pasta and the Goddess that is Lydia Martin raised an eyebrow that somehow conveyed how kinky is that sex and oh my god Stiles really I should have gone out with you just to stop this or maybe I don’t believe this, the Stydia bromance was still a bit shaky.

 

Sheriff was a bit tougher sell, he actually had to admit he was still a virgin just to get him to stop looking across the room at his jacket (and gun), much to the delight of nearly everyone in the room.

 

The “fairly” accounted for amount of stories told, which was honestly more than a little embarrassing.

 

“Dude, dude, remember that time with the mud pies?” Scott exclaimed between hysterical giggles to which Stiles buried his head in his hands and groaned at the others laughing.

 

Melissa let out an ugly snort that Nick grinned at. “I remember you boys vomiting for two hours straight and swearing never to do it again.” He said while patting both of his sons on the back.

 

Then Melissa clapped her hands almost frantically. “And the time you and Stiles decided to played dress up with my and Claudia’s make up, I vividly remember just how beautiful you looked, Scott, in my red lipstick and too-big high heels and Stiles in that blue dress, absolutely stunning.” The entire time she was speaking she was holding back laughter and grinning at everyone else laughing and her boys grumbled.

 

“The night I fell asleep on the couch so they took that as a sign to bake and you came to pick Scott up then woke me up to the scene of flour everywhere and what could have been but I’m still not entirely sure was jam.” Nick added causing a new wave of chuckles.

 

Stiles waved his hands around. “Alright, alright, enough about me and Scotty, what about the time he and I came home to you passed out on a slice of cake?” He glared at his dad but only got a shrug in return.

 

“Or, or when we found a porn tape in the VHS player instead of M*A*S*H* like it was supposed to be.” Scott whined but he thought it was worth it to see his mom blush and sputter while Nick smirked at side-glanced at his bride.

 

“Also, that time you two woke us up singing along to Grease when we were like ten.” Stiles gave them both his best kids these days look which, admittedly, wasn’t his dad’s best, but cop, you know.

 

Scott opened his mouth to tell another tale about their family when Roquel clapped her hands.

 

“As much as I love hearing about my children and their failings, the food is getting cold, y’all have the rest of your lives to scar your sons’ loves, which will never get old, trust me on this.” She said and smiled warmly at Nick when she said children, showing him that he was included.

 

 

  
…..

 

“Do we really need to be here? It's your first dance not ours” Stiles whined as Scott pranced around with Allison. 

 

“Yes Stiles you do, I'm sure Peter would love to dance with you” Melissa snorted, Stiles just looked at her with a dull face. 

As his dad and Melissa were taught the steps to the waltz for the nth time to their first song ' _For the longest time_ ' by Billy Joel which Stiles knew off by heart now, Scott and Allison tried lots of different dance moves from the waltz to the flamenco and even hip-hop. Stupid happy couples and their perfect relationship, Stiles didn’t even have a real relationship. Peter noticed the younger boy's mood drop and that he began sulking, his irresistible bottom lip sticking out more than usual. He outstretched a hand offering it to the boy whom took it wearily. 

 

Peter placed his one hand on the small of Stiles' back and interlocked their fingers with the other and Stiles followed his lead as an older man had more experience. 

Peter was warm and solid and comforting, and Stiles leaned into him. He could feel the protective curl of Peter's arm around his back and smiled, resting his head on Peter's shoulder. If only this was real. Peter leant his head on the boy's as they swayed to the music. 

 

Scott looked on in awe at his soon to be brother looking so comfortable as he and Peter body's were flushed together as they danced. It was almost as beautiful as his mom and Nick together. Allison was also shocked at how gentle Peter was being with Stiles. 

 

Stiles lifted up his head and stared into to Peter's blue eyes who looked back taking in every detail from the golden brown colour with the honey orange tint to his hauntingly dark eyelashes that shaped his eyes. His eyes traced the constellation of moles and freckles on the boy's face, the one on the ridge of his nose to the group scattered on his cheek that then trailed down to under his ear and partially down his neck and his drool worthy jugular vein. He placed one finger against Stiles' pulse and he could feel the boy heating up from the blush growing on his face. Stiles untangled their hands and pulled away from Peter, unable to be this close to him before he left to the bathrooms.

 

He slid down the wall of the stall and placed his face in his hands a few tears escaped from his welled up eyes. As much as he loved Melissa with his father it was difficult to see his father marrying someone who wasn’t his mother. To top it all off pretending to have a boyfriend with other **real** couples was slowly tearing his heart in two. 

  
The door hinged squeaked as the door opened. 

 

“Stiles, shall we get out of here for a bit?” Peter asked concerned as he waited for an answer.   
  
Peter drove Stiles home where the younger boy decided to prepare a meal for the family. Peter cut the vegetables for him as he mixed the sauce with the meat and set the potatoes to boil. As Stiles was washing up the cutlery and mess, Peter wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and placed his head on his shoulder. 

 

“Do you wanna talk?” Peter mumbled against the his neck. 

 

“You don’t have to act like this when no one else it around, this _isn't_ a real relationship” Stiles unintentional told the older man what was wrong. 

 

“Stiles” He forcefully turned the boy to face him. “ You are the specialist of human beings , and when you are in a relationship that person is going to be hell of a lucky to be with you.” Peter paused for thought before he turned off the gas on the oven dragging the boy by his wrist back to the car. “Do you know what you need? To relax” The older werewolf drove him to his apartment where he gave Stiles a helmet and ushered him back down to the garage where his eyes met with a shiny ass black motorcycle. Peter straddled the bike then patted the seat for the boy to sit.   
“Hold on tight, I promise I won't read too much into it.” He was a bit anxious about having to hold Peter's waist but once they started driving his heart went to a normal pace. Peter could feel the boy's smile against his back as he rest his head on him. The wind flowing against him ,helped Peter calm down to an extent and it seemed to be helping Stiles.   
  
“Lets get you home, apparently we are sharing a room, honey” Peter said in a sultry tone. 

 

….......

He'd been sharing a room on and off with Peter(he sometimes when back to his apartment) for a week and a half now and tomorrow morning was the day they began setting up for the wedding after months of planning it ,months of practising and months of being bugged about a date.

 

 

Stiles was a complete idiot. Stupid. Did he even have a brain? He defiantly didn’t now that he had walked in on Peter walking out of the shower,seeing every SINGLE part of his body. It was habit. He wasn’t use to anyone else being their, his dad would be asleep or at work at this time of the night and no one was here. His face was burning as hot as the sun, Peter looked shocked but more smug then anything else.   
  
“Sorry, sorry urrh wow...sorry” Stiles stuttered and rambled as backed out of the door, tripping over his own feet but Peter caught him and pulled him against him , crashing their lips together. Stiles' fingers entwined in Peter's hair as the older man pressed him against the shower glass. Stiles moaned into his mouth as his wet body was hard against him. They were both so invested in it they didn’t notice Isaac staring at them his mouth slacked. 

 

“Sorry I'll go, I don’t need the toilet.” Isaac stuttered as he slunked away as quickly as possibly, Peter's bare ass the only thing engraved in his memory. When Peter moved away ,Stiles' clothes were wet from his body and he was gasping for air,his knees weak. “Get rid of that grin on that ridiculously handsome face of yours.” Stiles growled playfully. 

 

“I guess we need to sleep , tomorrow is a long day, and the day after that is even longer” Peter chuckled as he wrapped the towel around him before he went to Stiles' bedroom to get dressed as he even had clothes there now ,once he was in his underwear he collapsed on the bed. Stiles couldn’t help but stare a 30 year old man should not have a body that tight. Peter made grabby hands at the boy who stepped nearer to then be dragged onto his body. The older man stripped the Stiles out of his wet clothes bar his underwear then pulled him under the sheets to spoon with him. Peaceful was an understatement but Stiles couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss that was not prompted or needed as a display of affection. Peter had put on an old classic movie 'Grease' as they cuddle together of Stiles' single bed. He didn’t need to act like this behind closed doors. 

 

…...

 

“Oh I wanna dance with somebody ,with somebody who loves me” Stiles sang to the Whitney Houston song that was playing in the background as he pranced around with the white table cloth flowing moving to his destination ,he never expected Peter to grab his hand and spin him before pulling him against him and spinning him out again. Stiles couldn’t stop blushing as Peter winked at him before going back to setting up the sweet table for the guests which had a sign on it saying ' Sweet wishes for our guests' .   
  
Peter didn’t have to be there, in fact Peter was being more than the best fake boyfriend ever, not every boyfriend would help them set up a wedding. But Peter even looked happy whilst doing it and he didn’t even get anything out of it. No sex,no nothing. 

 

“How come your here? You don’t have to be” Stiles whispered into his ear. 

 

“Because I want to be, I have quite the eye for fashion and interior design unlike little Scotty over there ” Peter chuckled before he placed a small kiss on Stiles neck. 

 

Oh.God. Stiles had fell for him. Within the act of pretending he had began to love being around him and everything about him. 

 

Fuck. 

 

Scott saw that he was having a mental crisis and dragged him outside of the hall to talk. 

 

“Dude, what's up?” Scott asked with concern , his hands on his best friends shoulders. 

 

“I've screwed up, I’m a screw up, Fuck” Stiles mumbled as he looked at his feet. “This is all pretend, I’m not with Peter but now I want to be...Scott I don’t know what to do” Scott stood their listening to his best friend who seemed near tears. But when he had finished his ramble he looked into Scott's eye and noticed a huge smile on his face. He had a plan and Stiles was not looking forward to it. 

There was a huge snap,of skin hitting skin as Scott slapped Stiles hard in the face. “Snap out of it” 

 

“Yeah I needed that” Stiles whined as he gripped his pulsating cheek. 

 

…...

 

As Roquel carefully measured the gown’s hems to ensure the length was even all the way around, Melissa sneaked glances at her reflection. After all the difficulty she had navigating in the voluminous skirts and tight bodice of her Marie Antoinette gown, Melissa had opted for a simple empire-waist wedding gown without much flow or trailing fabric. Melissa looked absolutely gorgeous in her gown and veil. 

 

Things went wrong but it didn’t matter that … because the day was perfect and she didn’t care because right then the only thing that mattered was the person waiting for her at the end of the aisle and looking at her the way she always hoped. 

The wedding ceremony came and went, complete with happy smiles, Melissa's mother weeping and Tara beaming proud of her boss and Melissa. Scott sat their like a happy puppy unable to stop smiling as he pulled Stiles into a crushing hug. 

 

It was time for the first dance. 

 

Alone on the beautiful wooden dance floor, Nick had one hand on her back and the other entwined with hers. At first, he couldn’t help but count the steps in his head as he slowly lead his best friend across the floor. But each step became more fluid as they moved as one being to the sound of 'For the longest time' by Billy Joel. They looked incredibly happy , you could see the love in their eyes and their smiles and it brought tears to Stiles' eyes as he took a seat next to Peter noticing Greenberg staring at them both. 

 

_I don’t care what consequence it brings_

_I have been a fool for much lesser things_

 

That was one thing he and his father had in common they did stupid things for things they wanted. 

And apparently Scott did even more retarded things for people he loved. When the lovely couple had finished their dance and finally got a chance to sit down(on each other) Scott took over the dj booth and announced that the next song was for Stiles and Peter. Stiles wanted a hole to suck him into the ground as Peter grasped his hand gently but firmly and pulled him onto the dance floor where one spotlight shone on them. 

 

 _Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful_  
Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful  


The only thing worse than his shortness of breath was his partner's intense concentration on the dance - and on him, his blue eyes boring into him and never letting her escape. His throat was dry and he was not sure he could have born it much longer, when his hand slid to his waist as their position shifted and he almost leapt away from him. 

 

Scott was evil,evil and a genius but plain mean to force Stiles to dance to this song with Peter. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Greenberg sulking -actually sulking- as Peter led him on the dance floor. Stiles leant into the warmth that automatically radiated off the werewolf.   
  
When the song ended another song began 'When I look at you' by Miley Cyrus , it was awkward for a few moments as Stiles could not divert his eyes from Peter's. But it suddenly cut out to a song of a faster pace. 

 

 _Oh We're Not Gonna Take It_  
no, We Ain't Gonna Take It  
oh We're Not Gonna Take It Anymore  
  
we've Got The Right To Choose And  
there Ain't No Way We'll Lose It  
  
Scott started doing a move that looked like it should be in a Harlem shake video before Stiles rolled his eyes and joined in with his new brother. They looked like idiots but who cared! Isaac agreed that they looked retarded but that didn’t stop him from mumbled 'oh fuck it' and joining them as well with a huge puppy grin on his face. The three musketeers. Jackson was laughing at them but Lydia punched him in the arm before she demanded he get her a drink,god he was whipped. Erica and Boyd couldn’t stop laughing at the trio ,Derek was smiling at Isaac,whilst Cora rolled her eyes dramatically and put all her attention back onto Aiden. 

 

After the boys had finished dancing Stiles ended up leaning on the balcony a glass of wine in his hand staring up into the misty night sky.   
  
“Was a beautiful day ,wasn’t it?” Peter smiled a genuine smile as he leant next to the boy. Stiles chuckled as Peter pulled the younger boy into a hug. Stiles twisted his head so that his lips partially met Peter's. The smirk that was plagued on Stiles' face grew up more in a curl as Peter mouthed 'I love you' against his lips. 

 

“Someday someone is going to look at you with a light in their eyes you’ve never seen, they’ll look at you like you’re everything they’ve been looking for their entire lives. Wait for it.” Claudia use to say that to Stiles regularly, and the way Peter looked at him was the closest he had come to it yet.

 

 

Staying at the hotel was the best fucking idea ever!(Pun intended) Stiles thought as Peter slammed the door and pinned him against the wall. Stiles' arms were threw around Peter's neck as the older man kissed and bit a trail from his pouty lips down to his collar bone where he ripped open Stiles' suit shirt ignoring the boy's complaints about the cost and how it was new. He began to trace the moles all on his torso and abdomen before he licked a small sliver of saliva into his happy trail. He smirk against Stiles' hips before he fumbled with the belt and in two swift movements got rid of the boy's trousers and boxers. The feel of Stiles' raging hard cock pressed against his tongue made the wolf growl and he had to grip the boy's hips so he could control his urges, he couldn’t allow his teeth to come out and hurt the boy his first time. His eyes were already a cold fluorescent blue as he teased the head of his cock. The younger boy thread his fingers in Peter's hair as he bit his swollen lips trying not to be too loud. Peter hums softly as the boy's thigh twitched. He takes him deeper this time. His mouth is open, his lips parted and his jaw loose. There’s little friction, just slippery heat and the softest touch. Stiles is struggling not to thrust, his whole body bucks as his cock hits the back of Peter's throat and the growl vibrates through him. Peter swallowed . He never expected him to swallow. 

 

He didn’t get much time to think about that as Peter threw him onto the soft queen sized bed,stripping before he looked in the draws for some lube. He positioned Stiles so his legs were resting on his own shoulders and lined up his lubed up cock. He pushed a little more and slid out and worked him gently, each time pushing a little more inside. He was big and was thinking about not pushing his entire length inside when Stiles pushed back and took him all in. They both froze for a moment. He kissed away the tears as the boy's finger nails dug into him. 

 

“Love you” Stiles panted before Peter slowly began to move again. He went harder, faster reaching between them to stroke Stiles as he pushed inside him. They were both sweating and moaning and they felt good. The moment was building for Peter. Stiles was so tight around him, that it was unbearable, but he could tell that Stiles was close too, his length was hard and pulsing in his hand. Peter timed it so they came at the same time, each others names drifting in the air.   
  
And probably throughout the hotel. 

….........  


With Melissa and Nick on a honeymoon in Hawaii , Stiles had been staying back and forth at his house and Peter's apartment. Yay for fake boyfriends that turn into a real boyfriend! The sex was fan-freaking-tastic. 

 

It was a pack meeting -A.K.A. movie night- at Derek's apartment and Stiles was lay in-between Peter's legs as he lay on the sofa like it was his bitch. The younger boy snuggled up into Peter's chest as his arms wrapped tightly around him. Scott was as chirpy as a bird ,bouncing up and down on the sofa sat next to Allison who seemed equally annoyed and happy as he couldn’t stop staring at his brother smiling. 

“I did that.” Scott beamed as Stiles and Peter began to make out not paying attention to the rest of the world. Derek was disgusted as was Cora but the rest weren’t really phased, if anything Danny and Ethan looked more interested than they should be. Everyone else looked at Scott like he had grown a third arm or you know did the twin alpha thing(seriously what the fuck?!) ,Lydia seemed less confused then everyone else.   
“At the wedding with the song, I did that, they weren’t together they were just faking it because of Greenberg, but now they are!” Scott with all his werewolf senses never noticed the Bestiary flying at him and whacking him on the head. 

“What the fuck ,dude?” Stiles bellowed as he jumped on his brother,attacking him. 

 

“Stiles we are happy for you and glad you are keeping psycho Peter at bay. And Scott you are quite the Mcfuck up” Lydia announced from her perch on Jackson's lap. 

 

“High five” Stiles snickered as he held his hand up in her proximity. She looked at his hand like it was diseased. 

 

“I'm not touching that. Ever again. Considering where it has been”  
  
Stiles grin just grew wider as he looked back at his boyfriend who winked at him. 

 


End file.
